


A Feast for Death

by red_day_dawning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_day_dawning/pseuds/red_day_dawning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal and Insanejournal's snarry100 prompt: feast.<br/><i>Acres of bones, jumbled together. An infant’s delicate rib-cage balancing against a large yellowed femur; a massive jaw-bone crushing the filigreed ivory of a tiny skeletal hand. As far as the eye could see, a desert of pale bones. A feast for Death.</i><br/>I should warn for <i>something</i> but I’m not sure how.... authorial self-indulgence? a happy ending despite surreal desolation? seemingly hopeless despair? a bleak title?<br/>JKR owns the HP characters and settings.  No profit made and no copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feast for Death

Acres of bones, jumbled together. An infant’s delicate rib-cage balancing against a large yellowed femur; a massive jaw-bone crushing the filigreed ivory of a tiny skeletal hand. As far as the eye could see, a desert of pale bones. A feast for Death.

Harry looked around in every direction, his dream-vision expanding almost to horizon’s reach. Nothing but bones. Bare bones. A dry, dusty wind scratched at his hair. Sighing, he began to walk, each dream-step stretching further than the length of his gait. He walked until his throat was dry and his lips bled, his water bottle now empty.

~*~

Magic did not work here, he knew. He kept walking, agony with each step, jagged bones cutting through shoe leather to tear his flesh. Unable to walk anymore, he dropped to the parched, stony ground and wondered how long before the flesh would rot from his bones, under this light that never brightened or dimmed.

He woke to a gentle touch on his head, a voice coaxing him to drink. He gulped down mouthfuls of cool, metallic-tasting water and blinked the grit from his eyes. He looked up and his bleeding mouth stretched into a smile. “Severus, I found you.”


End file.
